The Division of Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics (DCEG) conducts population-, family- and laboratory-based research to discover the molecular and environmental etiologic determinants of cancer and new approaches to cancer prevention. The research includes discovering genetic causes of disease and gene-environment interactions by studying the relationship of the putative causal risk factors and genetic variants to phenotypic characteristics (e.g., laboratory measures, imaging findings). The impact of environmental risk factors such as lifestyle factors, exposure to chemicals, infectious agents, and radiation are studied in the context of individuals? genetic makeup to inform the development of targeted strategies for cancer prevention and control. DCEG?s research strategy is aimed at not only utilizing existing analysis techniques and study designs but also at devising and implementing innovative study designs and analysis methods to leverage emerging biomedical, statistical and computing technologies. The Division maintains a national and international perspective, giving priority to emergent issues identified through clinical, laboratory, and epidemiologic observations. It responds to public health concerns identified by the National Cancer Institute (NCI), National Institutes of Health (NIH), Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS), Congress, regulatory agencies, and other appropriate bodies. DCEG has developed infrastructures (e.g., molecular laboratories, computing facilities), resources (e.g., repository for biospecimen collections), and strategic partnerships in classical (i.e., not involving biospecimen analyses) and molecular epidemiology and familial genetics across NCI, NIH, and the extramural research community.